


Just... Relax

by tirakellci_aka_triceybabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe/pseuds/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating: NC17<br/>Pairing: SS/CW<br/>Warnings: Established Relationship, OOC, rimming, pure smut, tiny crack, sickening sweet ending<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own HP and its affiliates. I'm only playing with them for a bit. I promise to give them back. Maybe.<br/>Notes: For the Minxie, who thought it would be fun to ruin my fun this evening. Blame her for this new pairing from me tonight. lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just... Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: SS/CW  
> Warnings: Established Relationship, OOC, rimming, pure smut, tiny crack, sickening sweet ending  
> Disclaimer: I do not own HP and its affiliates. I'm only playing with them for a bit. I promise to give them back. Maybe.  
> Notes: For the Minxie, who thought it would be fun to ruin my fun this evening. Blame her for this new pairing from me tonight. lol

Sighing, Charlie entered his apartment. He walked into the living room and rolled his shoulders around, trying to relieve the pained muscles. He couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his mouth as it became too much for him to bear. 

Upon entering his kitchen, he whipped his wand out, pointing it at the stranger lounging in his favorite kitchen chair... "And drinking my tea!" he complained out loud, placing his wand on the table. "You sure do have a lot of nerve helping yourself to my things, Snape." 

Severus smirked, taking a languid sip of Charlie's hot tea. "You're late." 

"Well, excuse me!" he murmured, sarcastically. "I didn't know that I would have a snake waiting for me when I left the Dragon keep this evening." 

Charlie flopped down on the nearest chair in an exhausted heap of long limbs. He couldn't help but put his head on the table. There was a tapping sound but Charlie couldn't bring himself to pick his head up. 

Finally, there was a distinctively loud tap followed by the clearing of Severus' throat. 

Wearily, Charlie's eyes lifted. First they fell onto the sight of a steaming hot mug of what he presumed to be his best tea. Smiling at the mug, he grabbed it with both hands, bringing it close to him. The aroma filled his senses and he took a delightful, yet cautious, sip. 

"My hero, " he moaned to the cup. 

Severus rolled his eyes. 

Charlie stayed hunched over the table on his seat. He jumped when his felt strong fingers settle on his shoulder's pulling him upward. "Severus," he whined. "My tea!" 

Leaning over, Severus brushed the young man's right ear with his lips. "Just... relax..." he murmured, voice deepening. 

Charlie gasped so softly that only a keen observer would have caught it. Severus Snape was that keen of an observer.

The Potion's Master used his skillful fingers to continue drawing out hisses and moans and tiny gasps from the redhead as he massaged Charlie's achingly stiff shoulders. 

Severus growled when he felt the damage to Charlie's muscles. "Idiot owners. They will hear from me," he promised, not realising that he was speaking out loud. 

Charlie chuckled weakly at that. He gave an inaudible sigh as Severus' fingers dug into his muscles. "Yes," he hissed, head falling onto his chest limply. 

"Do not fall asleep," Severus whispered against Charlie's ear. "How about we remove ourselves from this setting and go into your room to make ourselves more comfortable?" 

Charlie shivered as Severus continued to cater to his weakness. His ears. Despite being extremely exhausted, his cock gave an interested twitch. He pulled himself to his feet with Severus' help. "Lead the way." 

Smirking, Severus took the dragon keeper's hand and led him to the bedroom. 

Charlie's bedroom was very basic; a full size bed was pushed up against its headboard and a dresser sat a few feet to the right of the bed. There was a night stand on the other side of the bed equipped with a Muggle lamp, magically enhanced, and a telly center in front of the bed along the far wall. 

There was nothing extraordinary about his bedroom, except for the red rose petals scattered on his black satin bed spread and along the floor. 

"Severus?" Charlie murmured, stepping into his dimly lit bedroom. It was a miracle what a few rose petals could do to a room. "Is it my birthday?" 

"No." 

"Our three month anniversary?" 

"No." 

"Am I dying?" 

"You had better not be," Severus growled, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. 

"Then why?" Charlie asked, mystified. 

Severus shook his head in amusement. He latched onto the redhead's left earlobe, nibbling on the tempting morsel. "Because I could," he answered, walking the stunned wizard to the bed. Severus smirked as he waved his wand, disrobing the two of them at the same time. Finally, he gave in and took Charlie's lips for his own. 

Charlie's arms crept up to encircle Snape's neck. He kissed back languidly, parting his lips to allow the skillful man entry. 

Severus growled at the submission. "You are..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. Instead, he pushed Charlie onto the bed and quickly covered the thinly muscular body with his own. Severus kissed him once more, devouring Charlie's warm mouth. His fingers found a nipple, and Severus gave the hard bud a quick pinch. 

Charlie's mouth fell open, gasping, "Gods, Severus!" 

While Severus continued to torture one nipple with his fingers, he kissed his way down Charlie's chest, till his lips were resting on the other one. "Wouldn't do to neglect this one, now would it?" he drawled. 

A gasp met his words, and Severus looked up to see Charlie's eyes practically roll up behind his lids. 

The Potion's Master chuckled against said nipple. He enclosed it between his top and bottom teeth and tugged at it while he simultaneously pinched the right nipple. 

Charlie cried out, arching his back against the torture. "Severus! Please!" 

Chuckling, Severus eased up and continued kissing his way down Charlie's body. He took hold of the redhead's hips and dipped his tongue into Charlie's navel. 

Charlie gasped and whimpered. "Need you..." 

Severus kissed the wiry patch of red curls at the base of Charlie's cock. He ran his big nose along the curls, inhaling Charlie's musky scent. 

"Severus, please!" 

Severus hummed as he began to kiss his way back up Charlie's body. "No." 

Charlie practically shrieked in agitation. "You're horrible. I hate you, I really do!"

Severus chuckled and placed a tiny kiss on the agitated redhead's face. 

Charlie laid beneath him, trying the beat Severus' chest with his clenched fists. "Bloody, fucking tease!" 

"Yet you love me still. You have very strange taste," Severus murmured in amusement. He grabbed Charlie's hands, stilling them against his chest. 

"No..." 

"You do." 

"I don't. Hooked nose git's aren't my cup of tea."

Severus growled. "You weren't saying that earlier when you were drinking said 'hooked nose git's' tea."

"You took advantage of me," he huffed. 

"Enough of this," Severus snapped. He flipped the insolent dragon keeper over onto his stomach, trapping him there. 

Charlie immediately began struggling against Severus' hold. Severus smirked. He loved it when Charlie fought back, and the keeper knew it. It was part of their game. Severus liked to be dominant and Charlie... well... Charlie liked to be tamed.

Charlie bucked his ass against Severus' stomach trying to throw him off. 

Severus grabbed the flailing wrists in both hands and pulled them over Charlie's head. With a bit of wandless magic, metal cuffs appeared around the tamer's wrists and around the metal bars of the headboard. 

Charlie yanked on the cuffs, hissing as the cold metal bit into his skin. He kept his smile from peeking out by biting the inside of his cheek. "I hate you!" he murmured, knowing that Severus understood his words were part of the 'game'. 

"You'll change your mind, I'm sure," Severus purred against his ear. His hand snuck under Charlie and grasped his hard cock. "Look's like this baby dragon loves me very much..." 

"'He' doesn't count. He doesn't know any better!" 

Severus chuckled and placed nibbling kisses along the nape of Charlie's neck. 

Charlie hissed, pulling his knees under him and bowing his back. 

"Just relax," Severus murmured as he laved two fingers, getting them nice and slick. He got back to sucking on the skin behind Charlie's ear and positioned his two fingers at the waiting entrance. He slid the slick fingers into the redhead, drawing out a keening moan. 

Severus trailed kisses down Charlie's slender back. Suddenly, he didn't have it in him to continue to tease the dragon keeper. His kisses continued lower until he circled the rim with his tongue. He slowly slid his tongue alongside his fingers. 

Gasping, Charlie rubbed his achingly hard cock against the bedspread. "Severus, now! Please!" he begged, arching back into the intrusion. 

Severus growled at the plea. The words went straight to his aching cock. He got into position behind Charlie and slid his cock home in one go. 

Charlie cried out, grinding his ass against Severus. "Fuck, Severus! Fuck me. Fuck me, please!" 

Severus pulled back until just the head of his cock was in, before he thrust back in. He began to move slowly at first, but gradually, he began picking up speed as he moved in and out of Charlie's tight ass. 

"Charlie.." The name fell from the Potion's Master's lips in a moan. 

He grasped Charlie's hips, pulling him back to meet each thrust. 

Charlie panted as Severus continued to pound into him. Each thrust stroked his prostate, making him see stars. "Gods Severus.... Merlin! Fuck me... So good!" he babbled. He wished he could touch himself! 

Severus moved faster and harder. Charlie's pleas were sending him precariously close to the edge. "Charlie..." Severus bent over Charlie's back, bracing his hands on the bed. His biceps bulged as he held himself up and continued to move within Charlie. 

Charlie cried out one last time, emptying himself onto the bedspread, Severus bit down sharply on Charlie's ear, drawing blood, and spilled deep within the dragon tamer. He ground his cock in Charlie's ass, riding out his orgasm. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled out. He fell onto his side and said the words to release Charlie's bindings. He watched, sated, as the cuffs disappeared. 

Gingerly, Charlie brought his wrists towards his body. He curled towards his lover, snuggling close while rubbing his sore wrists. "Severus, why?" he asked again. 

Smiling, surprising gently, Severus said, "Because you're tolerable." 

To Charlie, that was a declaration of eternal devotion.


End file.
